Pillow
by Madness in a tissue box
Summary: Je l'ai remarqué tu sais... Ta tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, comme si tu souhaitais empêcher l'air de pénétrer tes poumons.


**B**on… Comment dire… la _chose _qui va suivre est situé entre l'essai d'un nouveau genre et un ramassis de phrases bizarre. Plus précisément, il s'agit là d'un... texte (étrange, certes, mais un texte malgré tout) qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et que mon cerveau malade, s'étant enfin synchronisé avec mes doigts engourdis, a finalement réussis à pondre.

**E**videmment, Tsu' ne m'appartient pas, mais j'emprunte gentiment mes deux personnages favoris à leurs créatrices originelles. Je touche un peu trop à Kuro-chan, mais peu importe, dites-vous que je suis folle. On pardonne plus facilement aux fous.

**J**e ne suis aucunement responsable des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe que vous lirez dans ce texte. 'Pas ma faute si un type à eu l'idée de créer un dictionnaire _papier _et non directement _intégré _aux neuronnes.

**C**'est bizarre, ne veut rien dire. Libre à vous de comprendre ou pas. "_Et en tout bon point situé après la virgule d'entre les guillemets_" je vous souhaite une bonne (?) lecture

* * *

><p><strong>PILLOW<strong>

* * *

><p>Je l'ai remarqué, tu sais ? Depuis le temps. Même le gamin l'a vu. La princesse aussi, je crois. Cependant, moi seul sait réellement ce que cela signifie. Je ne sais rien de ton passé, et à vrai dire, je m'en contrefous. Tu fuis... Tu passes ton temps à fuir. Sans arrêt. Une course vaine contre l'évidence. Tu cours, tu cours, tu étouffe, il y a trop d'air dans tes poumons. Tu aimerais disparaître, tu as la sensation d'exploser. Tu cours, tu cours, mais le monde autour de toi recule, et tu te dis sans doute que tu stagne. Et c'est le cas. Tu stagne. Ça aussi je l'ai remarqué.<p>

La nuit tombe, la lune grimpe. Le soleil a coulé telle une pierre d'ambre dans un lac sombre et profond. Petit, je me demandais s'il était possible qu'il ne réapparaisse pas. J'étais naïf à l'époque... et toi, tu l'es encore. Les grillons chantent, les hiboux hululent, les loups hurlent. Les bougies sont éteintes. Tu dors, le visage enfouis dans l'oreiller. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Tu as remonté les couvertures jusqu'à ta première vertèbre cervicale. De quoi as-tu peur ? J'observe ton dos qui se soulève avec une lenteur pénible. Tes doigts se crispent et se décrispent de manière convulsive sur la taie d'oreiller. Le jour tu mens et la nuit tu te caches. C'est une boucle sans fin. Je m'approche un peu, sans faire le moindre bruit. Tu trembles. Je pose ma main sur ta tête, emmêle doucement mes doigts avec les mèches platine et ondulées. Tes cheveux ont poussés depuis la première fois. Certains de tes sourires sont devenus vrais. Tu as changé, un peu, au fil du temps. L'influence des gamins, sans doute. Mais moi je sais, oui je sais qu'il y a encore une chose qui est restée inchangée depuis le début de ce voyage sans fin. Ton visage encré dans l'oreiller, comme si tu cherchais à disparaître entre les plis du tissu fin, comme si tu souhaitais que les plumes t'avalent, comme si tu souhaitais t'empêcher de respirer.

Est-ce là réellement ce que tu désires, Fye ? Cherches-tu à t'étouffer ? Tu es malin, je le reconnais. Un suicide nocturne commis par ton subconscient. Pour un peu, tu ne paraîtrais coupable de rien. Mais je te l'ai dit non, moi, je sais. Mes doigts courent toujours sur ton cuir chevelu. Je te sens encore trembler sous ma peau. La lune à atteint son point culminant depuis bien longtemps déjà. Les étoiles brillent, et durant quelques minutes, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer et reconnaître les constellations. Je m'attarde un instant sur la voie lactée. Je me souviens que Père me racontait souvent une histoire sur cette traînée blanchâtre, toujours la même. Cette histoire qui disait que Zeus s'était épris d'une humaine et que de leur union était né un enfant du nom de Héraclès. Zeus, pour préserver l'immortalité de l'enfant, confia le nourrisson à sa véritable épouse, Héra, déesse du mariage et de la fécondité, afin que celui-ci s'abreuve de son lait. Se rendant alors compte qu'il ne lui appartenait aucunement, Héra repoussa l'enfant, et le lait qui s'écoula alors de son sein éclaboussa le ciel. Je trouve cette histoire idiote. Comment une femme pourrait ne pas se rendre compte dès le départ de l'identité de l'enfant ? Je reporte mon regard sur ton corps endormis. Tes tremblements ont diminués, mais ils sont toujours présents. Tes cheveux blonds sous mes doigts comme ils sont étalés sur l'oreiller. Mais comment fais-tu pour respirer ?

Cette chaleur réconfortante que te procure cette pièce de tissu rembourré te tues à petit feu. Tu en as conscience, pas vrai ? Ton cœur bat trop vite, mais tes poumons ne suivent pas le rythme. Tout l'air que tu as cumulé dans ta course folle, cette fuite sans fin, cherches-tu à le retenir ? Tu ferais mieux d'expulser ce trop-plein de vent avant qu'il ne ravage définitivement tes organes. Tes tremblements reprennent, plus violents que jamais. Aurais-tu trébuché ? Les ombres sont loin, tu n'as pas à être ainsi effrayé. J'allumerai un million de bougies pour toi, brûlerait des forêts entières si cela peut te rassurer. Alors ne tremble pas. Ne tremble plus. J'écarte les couvertures de ton corps svelte. Tu as encore maigris. Je déloge ma main de tes mèches rendues humides à cause de la chaleur de ma peau. Je dessine des ronds et des arabesques sur ton dos. Je touche à certains muscles, évite quelques nerfs. Tes tremblements cessent peu à peu... Mais rien n'y fait, ton visage reste collé à l'oreiller. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Que cherches-tu _réellement _? Disparaître ? Te blesser ? Te punir ? Fuir ? T'étouffer ? Je pense qu'il y a un peu de tout. Tu es exaspérant. Je t'ai dit que je ne supportais pas les types qui baissaient les bras avant que leur heure ait sonné. Et toi... tu te laisses suffoquer dans ce morceau de tissu, l'air de dire que tu n'y es pour rien.

Je suis un idiot. J'ai bêtement cru que te menacer te forcerai à réagir. Que tu cesserais enfin ta fuite incessante. Le ciel s'éclaircit à mesure que la lune chute de son piédestal. Les étoiles perdent de leurs éclats, les nuages apparaissent doucement, recouvrant le monde d'un rideau de brume humide et grisâtre. Un avant-goût de l'apocalypse, c'est la Terre qui se meurt aussi sûrement que cet oreiller t'étouffe. Je ne peux empêcher la mélancolie s'emparer de moi. Vicieuse, tel un serpent fourbe qui rampe le long de mes entrailles. Air glacial qui se fait dresser sur mes bras un braille de chair de poule. Les cheveux se dressent sur ma nuque, mes yeux me piquent, une longue sueur froide coule sur ma colonne vertébrale. Tu bouges. Les minutes s'allongent, le temps semble s'arrêter. Et enfin ! Le monde renaît tandis que les premiers rayons du soleil pointent par-delà l'horizon. Je te regarde à nouveau, et j'espère, vainement sans doute.

Rien à faire, les ombres ont beau disparaitre, ton visage ne bouge de sa prison asphyxiante comme une tête maintenue de force sous l'eau. Tu continues de fuir, retenant tout ce vent dans tes poumons, espérant peut-être qu'ils finiront par exploser, te délivrant enfin de cette course folle où tu n'as de cesse, dès que la nuit se lève et que le jour prend le relais, de trébucher.

Tu cours, tu cours... Et tu enfonces un peu plus la tête dans l'oreiller...


End file.
